


Head Shot

by LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, Dodge Ball, F/M, Humor, slight loki/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of dodge ball with the Avengers, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Shot

“Come on Fury.” Tony pleaded, his lower lip puckered as he knelt on the floor of the Avengers Tower, hands clasped, looking up at Director Fury with his puppy dog brown eyes, blinking innocently.

Your eyes turn to look at Fury’s face which is pressed into a scowl, his arms crossed. “I’m not doing something as ridiculous as using my agents to play a silly game with you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stands up quickly, looking offended. “Dodge ball is not silly.” He says sternly while you roll your [Eye Color] eyes at the sentence.

Director Fury glares at Tony, upset that he interrupted, then cleared his through and continued speaking. “I need my agents to train more, not mess around with games that just waste their time.” 

Feeling defeated, Tony crosses his arms and pouts while Pepper just puts a hand on his shoulder. You thought that would be the end of it, but little did you know that the gears in your brother’s head, Clint’s, were turning as he cockily thought, ‘I could whip everyone one of their pretty little, butts.’

Clint smirked and stepped forwards, calling to Fury who was walking away. “Director! Maybe playing dodge ball wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He stated, shrugging. You squinted your eyes at him, wondering what he was doing.

Fury paused and turned around to meet Clint’s gaze. “How so?” He asked, his eyes also narrowed, not seeing how it was a good idea and not fully interested in listening.

“Well,” Clint started, walking forwards and gesturing to everyone. “We could actually use it as a training exercise. You said so yourself that we needed more training.”

“Explain how this would help your training, Agent Barton?” Fury asked, his voice taunt, not wanting to listen.

“Think about it. Playing dodge ball would help with our throwing aim and our agility as well as getting to know the team a little better. You know, play better with each other.”

Clint had Director Fury’s attention as Fury put his hands on his hips, the black coat he wore moving back to reveal his gun. “I can see your point.” He muttered, looking at the floor. His lips were pressed together in a firm line, contemplating the option. Finally, he nodded, much to your surprise, and agreed. “As long as this is for training purposes, I don’t see a problem in it.”

Both Clint and Tony grinned, excited.

“I’m team captain,” Tony announced quickly, “Since...” He looked cockily at everyone. “It was my idea, after all.”

“Then who’s going to be the other?” You asked actually liking the idea and trying to support your brother.

“Woah wait,” Natasha interrupted, stepping into the conversation, her hand reaching out to you. “You’re on board with this, [Name]?”

You shrug. “Why not?” You look around at everyone else. “You guys for it?”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and shrug, agreeing, then turning to you and nodding. Pepper nods as well as Agent Hill, Coulson and, Director Fury, surprising you to find out that he would play as well. You look over at Thor, silently asking him if he’ll play.

Thor grinned ear to ear. “I shall participate in this Midgardian game!” He boomed excitedly, even though he didn’t even know how to play. He hit Loki’s back from his excitement which made Loki glare at Thor, clearly upset that he hit him so hard as he stumbled forwards slightly. “Brother, will you participate as well?” Thor asked.

Loki’s eyes flashed in defiance, his mouth open to say no but you cut him off. “Please, Loki?” You ask sweetly, batting your eyelashes. His intense emerald eyes land on yours, hesitating for a moment. Once second, two, three-finally he nodded, agreeing making you smile brightly.

“Alright, two left.” Tony announces, happily. “Brucey?”

Dr. Banner looks ready to decline but Tony glares at him, telling him he had to. Finally he sighs, nodding. “I’m in.” He said, defeated. 

Things seemed to be looking good with only one more person that needed to play. “Come on Nat.” Clint says, eager for her to join.

She crossed her arms. “If I play the teams won’t be even.” She says, thinking this would excuse her from the game. Unfortunately for her, Pepper piped up. “I can be the ref.” She offered then blushes. “I’m not very good at dodge ball.”

“Great, now we need one more person.” Tony says and nudges Natasha.

She glares at him, steeping out of the way from him making Tony fall forwards slightly then glare at her.

“Come on Nat.” Clint groans then smirks, knowing exactly what will make her come on. “You’re not scared that I can beat you right?”

Her eyes flash. “I could kick your ass, Barton.”

“Doubt it.” Clint sings. “Otherwise you would play. You’re scared. Probably because you’re a girl.” Then he starts to walk away, a pillow in hand, knowing Nat will play from being threatened, about her gender especially.

Natasha takes the bait and spins him around, fuming. “I’ll play.” She growls making Clint smirk.

“Yes!” Tony says, pumping his fist. “And JARIVS can be the cheerleader! Right JARVIS?” He calls to the ceiling while JARVIS answers his voice crisp from the British accent.

“If that is what you wish sir.” 

Tony smirks. “Now to pick captains. So me and….” He looks around and notices Bruce who is trying not to make eye contact. “Bruce,” he decides making Dr. Banner snap his head up.

“I don’t think that I-” He started but Tony cut him off with another glare and Bruce, the man he was, gave in. “Alright.” Bruce sighed.

Tony smirks in victory. “I’m going first.” He announces then starts to eye everyone up and down.” 

“Clint and I need to be on separate teams.” Nat points out then looks to Clint, glaring at him. “So I can smash his cocky little ego to the floor.”

“Fair enough.” Tony agreed, shrugging. His brown eyes scanned from left to right, intently examining everyone. Tapping his finer to his chin, his eyes narrowed as he thought of who to choose. ‘Fury? Legolas? Natasha? Cap sickle? Can’t do Bruce. Bucky? Agent? Maria? Thor? Rock of Ages? [Name]?’ He stops his thinking and smirks upon hearing your name and Loki’s nickname together. Little did you know that Tony shipped you and Loki ever since he caught Loki checking you out when you weren’t paying attention.

Tony, the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, had recently decided to become a matchmaker. He knew that you had a crush on Loki too, even though you hid it very well and wouldn’t tell anyone for the life of you; though Tony had his ways of finding out. “I ship it,” He muttered to Steve one evening when [Name] and Loki were watching The Lion King together. He intended to fulfill his calling as the matchmaker and do everything humanly possible to get you two together. 

“[Name]” Tony called out, smirking, his arms crossed over his chest.

Your eyes widened, “Really?” You asked, not being able to help the shock laced in your voice. He nodded and you looked around at everyone then walked forwards, first-bumping the billionaire as you took your place next to him.

Bruce straightened up from leaning against the wall, and adjusted his glasses before making his pick. “I’ll take Thor.”

“We will triumph Brother Banner!” Thor thundered, making his way to stand beside the doctor.

The billionaire eyes widened, obviously surprised by Bruce’s first pick. “Point Break? Not who I thought you’d go with, to be honest.” Tony laughed, trying to hide his smirk from his next words. “But, if you’re taking a God, I might as well take the other. Reindeer Games, get over here.”

Loki gave him a soft glare but followed and walked over to Tony, standing by you. You blushed when you felt Loki accidently brush up against your arm, though you only later found out that Loki did that on purpose and smirked after seeing your reaction.

Oddly enough, Loki and Tony were great friends. After Loki’s reformation, it was Tony who suggested the trickster lived in the Avengers Tower. Tony admired the God’s ability to hold alcohol, and Loki brought out Tony’s mischievous streak. Loki, Tony and Clint were known to play pranks on the rest of the team, despite the Director’s protests.

Bruce tilted his head, nodding. “Nice choice, but I’m taking Clint. There’s no way I can let you three be on the same team.”

“Then we get Natasha.” You offered, grinning at the red-headed assassin.

Clint mouthed something to Bruce, who then called Director Fury over to his team.

Natasha glared at Clint, and then huddled up with the team. “I’m surprised no one’s chosen the super soldier yet.” she hissed, quietly, her voice sounding slightly disbelieving.

Tony stepped away from the group, his eyes focused on his next choice. “Steve, get your star spangled self over here.” Tony smirked, as Steve walked over, rolling his eyes.

“Not in public, Tony.” Steve muttered, his voice slightly whiney, as he walked past the billionaire.

“We’ll take Agent Hill.” Director Fury answered this time.

“Yeah, well we want Bucky.” You retorted, and then tensed almost scared the Director would reprimand you for your tone, even though you didn’t work for SHIELD anymore. When he didn’t you relaxed seeing only one person left.

Coulson, although sad he would be up against his hero, stepped towards Bruce’s team.

“No, no wait! This isn’t right! I wanted Agent!” Tony cursed himself then muttered. “I did not plan this out well.” Speaking clearly this time Tony said, “Take Bucky!’ He insisted, shoving Bucky towards them.

“Tony!” Pepper yelled, reappearing from the doorway in a ref uniform after coming back from the gym. “You can’t do that! That’s rude!”

“Is that going to stop me?” Tony asked, looking at Pepper with a ‘really’ look.

Pepper glared at Tony and he finally rolled his eyes, feeling defeated. “Fine.” He muttered. “Take him. I didn’t want Agent anyway.”

Now that everyone had teams, Pepper was ready to call out the rules for those who weren’t familiar with the game.

“Alright,” She shouted, in full ref gear. “We need to head down to the training center. I’ve already had some of Tony’s assistants set up the arena, so get down there!” She blew her whistle at that last note.

Tony took off, setting a fast pace for the rest of his team. Bruce waited for Tony’s team to rush out, before leading his own out, walking rather than running.

Short of breath, Tony stopped at the training room. Clapping his hands together, he turned to face his team, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. “Don’t make me regret that I chose you to be a part of this team. This is not a training practice. This is war, and we will be victorious, do you understand? No mercy.”

“Yes, sir.” You scoffed sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

Tony stopped pacing and got in your face. “Do you mock me, [Name]?”

“No, I want to beat my brother’s ego as much as Tasha wants to.” You joked, nodding to Clint as he followed Bruce to the opposite side of the large arena.

“Then we’ll get along great.” Tony replied, stepping beside you and gathering everyone into a circle that consisted of: Tony, You, Loki, Natasha, Steve and Bucky. You couldn’t help your cheeks be red as you were standing so close to Loki but you forced yourself to focus on what Tony was saying. “Alright, team.” He started. “We’re going to kick their asses. I want you all to you use your powers. Cap, Natasha, Bucky, [Name]? That means you guys all use your SHIELD training or whatever. And Loki?”

Loki met Tony’s gaze.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Tony warned. “But you can use your powers as well.”

Immediately after the words left the billionaire’s mouth, Loki’s lips twisted into a sinister smirk, his eyes glimmering with mischief. Tony hesitated, thinking he should take the rule back but shook his head, thinking winning was more important.

“Alright everyone lets kick ass!”

Your team did some stupid cheer that Tony made up on the spot then started to line up on the far edge of the gym floor, dodge ball’s lined up in the middle and Bruce’s team ready to go, opposite to you and touching the wall as well. Some tables, both big and small, where scattered around the gym floor, lined up on their sides so people could hide behind them while there were some small balls hiding around the place for backup.

“Hey, listen up!” Pepper whistled from the sidelines, quickly getting everyone’s attention. “Some of you have never played dodge ball, let alone heard of it, so here are the rules. There are two teams,” she pointed to Tony’s team and then Bruce’s. “You have to stay on your side of the line. The point of the game is to be the last team standing. To get someone out, you have to hit them with a dodge ball. If you catch the ball, then the person who threw it is out. Also, if you catch a ball, one of your teammates, who’s out, can get back in. If the last person standing catches the ball, then their whole team gets back in. When you start, you have to be touching the far wall and you will be eliminated from the game if you cheat.” she paused, taking a breath. “Any questions?” Her faded strawberry hair swished back and forth as she looked around. “No? Then, on your marks… get set… GO!” She yelled, blowing her whistle, pumping everyone into action.

Tony bolted forwards, yelling out a war cry of, “Attack!”

You laughed as you raced forwards and quickly grabbed a dodge ball from the middle of the gym. Once your hand was wrapped around it, you quickly scanned the other team then threw it at the closest person who happened to be Agent Hill.

The ball hit her arm, while she stared wide eyed at you, her dodge ball still in her hand. “Out!” You heard Tony yell once he hit Agent Coulson. “You’re out Agent!”

Coulson gave him a ‘really’ look but allowed himself to walk to the back of the gym with Agent Hill.

You were so distracted that you didn’t notice Clint was aiming directly for your face, a wide smirk on his face thinking victory was imminent. Seconds before the ball made impact with your [Skin Color] face, Loki glanced at you, his eyes widening at what was going to unfold in front of him. “[Name]! Look out!” He yelled, trying to warn you but he knew he would be too late.

A small scream left your lips, your hands immediately being brought up to cover your face. You thought it was hopeless, but right before the red ball hit your arms, it suddenly bounced away. Surprised when you didn’t feel anything, you opened your eyes, turning your head towards where the ball was. Instead of empty air, you saw a green barrier in front of you that had acted as a shield and blocked the ball from hitting you.

With wide eyes, you looked over at Loki to find his hand twisted in a pose, his fingers spread apart and his hand tilted, an action that he made when he used his magic.  
Loki’s face showed relief from the ball not hitting you but his face quickly changed to worry as he ran towards you, holding your shoulders, searching your eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice sincere.

Slowly a smile came on your face as you realized he had just saved you. Giving a soft nod you answered. “Yes. T-thank you, Loki.”

He smiled, showing his white teeth. Right before he responded, his eyes widened and he turned, holding his hands up in a cool magic pose, stopping the dodge ball in midair.

“No fair!” Clint yelled. “No magic!”

Loki smirked but before he could answer, a ball whacked Clint in the head.

“Ow!” Clint yelped, holding his head and spinning around to find the attacker. “Thor!” He yelled once he saw that Thor was just throwing the dodge balls everyone, including his own team. “You’re not supposed to hit your own team mates!”

“Sorry Brother Clint!” Thor called to his teammate. “I am still not fully sure of how to play this Midgardian game that you call ‘the dodge of the balls’.”

Clint growled but continued to throw dodge balls at everyone, managing to catch one to bring Agent Hill back in the game. Coulson just drooled, sitting down with his back leaned up against the wall, cradling a dodge ball as he watched Steve maneuver his way down the gym and throw dodge balls at everyone hitting people only to have Clint catch them, getting him out then having Loki use his magic to slow the ball down and catch it, smirking as Clint muttered how stupid it was that they didn’t pick Loki. 

As you grabbed another ball, you turned to see who to throw it at.

Director Fury was standing in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest and his face looking very unamused. His one brown eye glared at everyone as if saying, “I dare you to hit me. You hit me and you’ve messed up very badly.”

You were surprised when you saw a ball bounce off of his shoulder. Slowly, Director Fury turned his head to who had thrown the ball, his expression looking like it could melt metal.

Tony’s eyes widened and he hid behind Loki, peaking from behind the God’s shoulder to see if Director Fury would kill him or not.

Fortunately, for Tony’s sake, the Director glared at Tony then rolled his eyes, going to sit by Coulson until he could get back in the game.

Agent Hill seemed to be dominating and only got out from one of Steve’s hits. Bruce threw some of the balls at people but didn’t seem very into the game as you were. Whereas you were smiling and having a great time, Bruce looked to be awkward and only lightly throwing balls at everyone as if worried that he could hurt them. You tilted your head as you realized that he should have been out long ago, but everyone was just too scared to hit him.

Tony was trying, hint trying, to be ninja and roll on the floor, trying not to get hit while Natasha, the one who was actually ninja, was jumping and flipping around the gym, not being hit once. Everyone on your team, besides her and Loki had been out at least once, though it was only fair to say Natasha was the only one that wasn’t out from not cheating otherwise Loki would have been out long ago without his magic. Bucky was the one that had gotten everyone back into the game. His metal arm was surprisingly good at catching balls that were hurtling towards him from Thor. Granted, he did pop a few of them, not knowing his own strength, but he was doing a really good job of grabbing them from midair.

“Reindeer Games!” Tony yelped, grabbing your attention from continually trying, and failing, to hit your brother. The Avenger was hiding from behind the table, ducking and yelping every time Thor hit the top of it. “Take out Thor!”

Besides Clint, Thor was the biggest threat, throwing dodge balls two at a time with his huge hands and hitting everything in their path.

“With pleasure.” Loki smirked, his smile sinister as he raised his hands, palm up. Each of Thor’s many dodge balls lifted off the floor repeatedly hitting Thor while Loki’s lips twitched into a smile, trying not to laugh. You weren’t as controlled and laughed your head off, distracting you and letting Clint score, hitting your arm.

“Clint!” You yelled angrily while he smirked and continued to hit more of your team mates a stupid smug smile on his face.

Now, Bucky, you and Steve were all out being subjected to Clint’s pure genius aim. Tony had managed to stay in from hiding behind tables the whole time, yelling at everyone else to step up their game even though he hadn’t done anything. He rolled over to the next table, closest to Bruce, and continued poking up from behind the table, throwing a dodge ball at Bruce, then ducking back again, repeating the process until he could finally hit Bruce. During the time Tony was throwing however, JARVIS would call out ‘A little more to the left, sir.’ Giving helpful pointers until Pepper called him out on it, telling him it was cheating. Afterwards, JARVIS ended up calling out bad things that Tony was doing to make up for it until Tony told him to shut up, right before he got a lucky shot and managed to smack Bruce in the chest with a dodge ball followed by a fist pump from Tony and a scream of victory.

Tony was the only one that would dare try and release the Hulk, everyone else knowing that the Hulk could throw a dodge ball at you and instead of bouncing off you, it would go straight through you, coming out the other side. Though, luckily, Bruce was able to keep himself in check from Tony’s stupid schemes to make him Hulk Up.

Soon, everyone was out on both teams except Tasha and Clint.

Laughing and thinking he had won, Clint repeatedly tried to hit Nat while she dodged, flipped and used some pretty awesome moves, having Clint only miss her by a hair.

Everyone from both teams watched, trying to cheer on their own team. “Come on Agent Romanoff!” Tony yelled. “Kick his pretty little ass!”

“You shall triumph Brother Barton!” Thor boomed while the one on one fight between the two agents keep going.

The rest of your team continued to yell out more words of encouragement to Natasha. Thor was the only one on Clint’s team that was trying to tell him they would win, the rest of his teammates stoned face besides Doctor Banner who tapped his finger on his leg, watching the action in front of him.

You thought the two agents would have to call it a tie but Clint threw one last ball at Natasha while she was running. Time seemed to slow down as everyone watched the ball soar through the air and manage to hit Natasha square in the face so hard that her head snapped to the side and she felt to the ground, hard.

Everyone’s eyes went wide; silence falling in the room, Clint’s laughing immediately stopping.

“Damn.” Loki muttered under his breath, him even knowing how serious this was.

Quickly, you snapped your eyes to Clint to see his eyes wide, like the rest of the teams, even including Fury. Unlike the team, however, Clint’s face was pure panic and he looked like he wanted to cry as he stood frozen, watching Natasha slowly get up, her jaw clenched. The ball that Clint was holding fell to the floor and rolled away. The bouncing from the ball, the only noise heard from the whole gym.

Just from the look on Nat’s face, you knew that Clint was a dead man, Clint knew it too.

Slowly, Natasha wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve, the red mark clearly still on that side of her face where Clint had managed to nail her on the left side of her face. She seemed to be trying to control herself, her jaw clenched and the only emotion on her face was her eyes that were burning dangerously hot with anger.

“Clint?” She said almost sweetly, her voice not matching her rage at all, taking a small step towards him while your brother stayed frozen to the spot. “By the time I’m done with you...” Nat said, her voice still sickly sweet until her eyes narrowed, and her voice hardened, growling out her next words. “You won’t even remember Budapest, let alone differently than me!” Like a cat, Natasha suddenly bolted towards him, ready to tear him apart, but Steve was faster and managed to hold her back before she could kill Clint.

Your idiot of a brother stayed in the same spot, looking terrified, the emotion making him so he could move or think correctly.

“Run Clint!” You screamed at him and immediately he raced out of the room lightning fast to look for safety while Nat was jerking around furiously and doing everything possible to get out of Steve’s iron grip. She started screaming with frustration and finally managed to hit Steve in the gut, causing him to stumble back, his grip loosing just enough so that Nat could bend his arm and get out of Steve’s hands, bolting forwards.

“Cap Sickle!” Tony yells, worried for Clint just as much as everyone else.

“I got it!” Steve yells back and manages to tackle her legs making both of them tumble to the ground. She fell to the floor screaming for him to get off of her. “Bucky…!” Steve yelled, calling for backup as she frantically tried to kick him off of her.

Bucky immediately raced to Steve’s side, holding Natasha down while she used some pretty colorful language, all in several different languages. You could honestly say that you had never heard someone swear in [Strange Language] ever in your life until now.

Natasha was so set on trying to kill Clint that it took all of the Avengers to hold her down, you, Loki, Fury, and Coulson included.

Finally, you managed to get Natasha into a cage, that was originally invented for a ‘time out’ for the Hulk or a ‘time out’ for Loki in case either one of them went bonkers. So far, you had never had to use it until now but it was the only way to make Nat finally calm down.

“[Nickname]?” Tony called not looking at you, his arms crossed over his chest while he watched Natasha furiously pace back and forth in the holding cell, still trying to calm down while Bruce tried helping and give her advice on how to control her anger.

“Yeah?” You responded, tearing your gaze from the red head agent.

“Why don’t you go check on Clint?” Tony suggested, turning to you on the last word.

You took a deep breath and nodded, worried since you hadn’t seen your brother in over 2 hours.

After searching the Avengers Tower for over 45 minutes you finally were about to give up but checked one last place. You sighed when you looked up high, your hands on your hips as you saw Clint up in the rafters. Once you finally got up there, he snapped his head to you, looking at you fearfully but fixed his gaze back in front of him once he realized you were Nat. His expression was still terrified and his hands were white from the steel grip he had on the bar in front of him. He wasn’t really able to comprehend anything except that he needed to get away from Tasha.

You spoke softly as to not freak him out more. “It’s okay. She’s gone.” Your voice was soothing as if talking to an injured puppy but it didn’t seem to help.

He turned his head to you quickly and yelled, his voice petrified. “NO SHE’S ISN’T SHE’S JUST WAITING!”

A deep sigh came from you.

This was going to be very, very, very long and interesting day. You didn’t have to be a physic to know that there would be some major therapy in Clint’s future. He would never remember the day that he beat everyone in dodge ball, only that Nat almost killed him.


End file.
